


Smile for the camera

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pete is the drummer, and Ringo is an actor, maybe leads to love, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: George and Ringo gets in a pr relationship, but will it lead to more?
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 65
Kudos: 60





	1. Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm still writing Clementine, but I just wanted this fic to write on too, hope you like it<33

“No way I’m going to fake a relationship with some lousy actor just so the press has something to write about!” George was furious, his bandmates and manager couldn’t be serious.  
  
“It’s just for some months George, and it’s good promotion for the band” Brian tried.  
  
“We already sell good! And why can’t Pete, John or Paul do it?” George hated his bandmates right now.  
  
“Because we have fiancées and wives and don’t want to shag blokes” John said with a cheeky smile. He seductively raised his eyebrows and winked at the last part.  
  
George rolled his eyes “well I don’t want to shag an actor whose even older than me!”.  
  
“He’s not that much older George, he’s as old as John is” Paul said, feeling sympathetic towards the younger man “and he is a really good actor! If I remember correctly too, someone here thought he was pretty hot in that romantic comedy”.  
  
“That doesn’t mean that I want to date him!”.  
  
“Listen George, it’s just for some months, for the upcoming album, and for his next movie, I’m sorry but you have a photoshoot with him for a magazine next week, after that you will go to a restaurant, we’ll call the media so paparazzi’s come, then for red carpets and so on you will go together, George please” Brian begged, understanding Georges anger but he also felt desperate. The band hadn’t been on top lately and needed the promo. Hopefully some articles about the band’s bachelor would get people interested.  
  
George sighed “fine, but this better just be for some months like you said”.  
  
“A year max, George” Brian said, patting the younger man on his back “it’s gonna be okay”.

__

“Have you ever heard something so stupid, Corky, huh? A 25-year-old that is single, something that’s normal, crazy isn’t it?” George said, holding up his snow-white cat. He chuckled “this is so stupid” he whispered, stroking Corky’s white fur. 

__

“You gotta be kidding me” George said, looking down on his outfit, which only was a pair of leather pants and some chains on it. He was not fine with this, he was going to be half naked, together with another half-naked man. Ringo was dressed in just an open shirt and boxers.  
  
Brian sighed “I’m sorry George, but it’s just for an hour or two, then dinner”. George rolled his eyes but walked out on the set, praying this shoot would be over soon. 

“closer up George, closer to Ringo” the photographer instructed. George nodded and moved even closer up on Ringo. George was seated in Ringo’s lap, arms wrapped around Ringo’s neck with one of Ringo’s hands steadily on Georges hip. Georges face was leant against Ringo’s and the two looked into the camera with serious faces. It was the second position so far. The first had been George and Ringo close kissing, eyes closed and George hand holding up Ringo’s head while the other arm was wrapped around Ringo’s hip. Ringo’s hands had been on Georges shoulders. 

The shoot continued with a pic of Ringo sitting on a chair with George behind him, after that a close up of the two’s heads against each other, about ten other poses and lastly one with Georges legs spread with Ringo sitting in between them, his back leaning against Georges chest. George had his head on Ringo’s shoulder and Ringo’s head leant against Georges.  
  
“Perfect guys, thank you so much” the photographer said, applauding the two men “you two can expect to be on the cover very soon”. Ringo walked up to the photographer, shaking the man’s hand and talked while George just stood there, on the white paperlike background the shoot had taken place on. Now just dinner left, just eat with Ringo and he was done for the day.  
  
“Ready to go?” Ringo was suddenly in front of him, giving him a warm smile.  
  
“I need to get dressed” Georg said, looking down on his bare chest before looking down on Ringo’s body “you should too probably”.  
  
Ringo laughed “yeah no that may be a good idea” he stroked George on his arm “see ya soon”. 

__

George sat in a black car next to the older man. They were going to an exclusive restaurant where they would have dinner, then home to Corky.  
  
“You’re hungry?” Ringo asked. George nodded, looking down on his shoes. 

The ride continued in silence. As the car pulled up to the restaurant, Ringo took Georges hand. The two got out, trying to act normal.  
  
The two got into the restaurant, sitting down in the back.  
  
“what do you want?” Ringo asked, as the two looked over the menus.  
  
“Uhm I can go for a chicken alfredo” George mumbled “what about you?”.  
  
“Oh I would love some fish and chips” Ringo said, giving George a warm smile. 

The two ordered and as soon the food arrived, George digged in.  
  
“you’re hungry, huh?” Ringo said with a chuckle. George nodded “yes, very” he answered between bites. Ringo just chuckled and returned to eating. The dinner was silent but thankfully not as awkward as George thought it would be. 

The food was eaten and the wine drunken. It was time for the last task, go back to the car, face the paparazzi’s and go home. As Ringo called the chauffeur, George finished his glass of wine.  
  
The two men took each other’s hands and walked out. Immediately they were hit with the smatters of cameras going off. Shouts as ‘how long have you two been dating?’ and ‘is it serious’ were heard plus their names a bunch of times. George grabbed a hold of Ringo’s arm with his free and tried to hide his face from the blinding lights as the two walked forward to the car.  
  
“are you alright, sweetheart?” he could hear Ringo ask before opening the car door. The nickname made the reporters go crazy and the voices got louder. George let out a thankful sigh when Ringo closed the door after them. The two looked at each other and started laughing as the car pulled away from the journalists.  
  
“That nickname is gonna be on the headlines tomorrow” George said, in fits of giggles.  
  
Ringo nodded “yeah, extra ‘GEORGE IS RINGOS SWEETHEART’” he said in between laughter. George nodded and laughed.  
  
The men calmed down and soon the comfortable quietness was back. “I’m sorry I was so quiet” George said, breaking the silence.  
  
Ringo shook his head “it’s fine, so was I, we’re just getting to know each other” he said, giving George a friendly pat on his head.  
  
George chuckled and nodded “yeah we’re just getting to know each other, but according to tomorrows newspaper we will probably be engaged”


	2. Shoot

“I can’t believe I have to do this” George muttered, sitting in the passenger seat of Paul’s car. Of course, the restaurant photos had worked and the next day George and Ringo had been all over the gossip magazines and websites. So now since the photoshoot came out in the next couple of days, Brian and Ringo’s manager, Rory, had thought it had been a good idea for George to spend the day at set for Ringo’s new movie; some drama about a gay couple in the 70s. 

“To be fair, I’m going too” Paul said, trying to support his younger friend. Paul was there as a supportive friend, plus George had said that he wasn’t going if not anyone was going with him. 

“yes but you’re not the one that has to make out with someone and know that a man somewhere is gonna take a photo off and send to the press, thank god it isn’t with tounge” George said, looking out over the rainy London. Paul stayed quiet after that, George didn’t want an answer anyway. 

__

“Hi George!” Ringo said, bringing George into a hug. George hugged back, giving Ringo a quick peck on his cheek. He didn’t know why, maybe to warm himself up on what was about to come. When the two pulled away, Ringo had a slight blush when the two pulled apart.

“come in” he whispered. Before George could answer, Ringo had patted his back and walked in. George couldn’t help but notice Ringo’s tightfitting jeans. George bit his lip, hoping that Ringo and Paul wouldn’t notice. The two were walking in front George, talking about god knows what.

“You heard that George? You’re gonna be in the movie” Paul turned around, having a mocking smile. George looked confusingly over on the two men. “it’s only if you want to, you’re just gonna be in it for just a second as a waiter”. George nodded “alright”.

__

George looked in the mirror, he was dressed in the basic waiter clothes; black pants and white shirt. “what a beaut” George turned around and saw Ringo. “your scene is in five minutes” Ringo continued before turning around and walking away. George good a deep breath and took a quick glance in the mirror before following the short man.

“So why me?” George asked, looking over on Ringo who was sitting next to him. He smiled “my characters boyfriend is gonna say I flirt with your character, the server, and the director thought it was a cute idea that you know my ‘boyfriend’ played the waiter, you know like a little Easter egg” Ringo explained. George nodded “alright I’m gonna do my best those 10 seconds I’m in” he said. 

The filming was harder than George had expected it to be. He had to record over and over again. He couldn’t understand how Ringo could do this as a job. When they were done, George went to find Paul. He found the man at the snack table, stuffing his pockets with mini pretzels. “isn’t this a blast?” George sarcastically commented, earning a chuckled from Paul. George picked up a donut with strawberry frosting and stuffed half of it into his mouth. “Ringo’s nice though” Paul tried. George nodded, trying to chew the donut. 

“Hello guys, enjoying the shoot?” Ringo asked, running up to them in his tight clothes. Paul answered with an “oh yeah” while George only could nod due to the donut he still was chewing. “we are gonna shoot some scenes on another location, do you want to join or go home?” he asked, giving the two a warm smile. Before Paul could say they could join George answered, mouth still full of donut; “no we should get going, right Paul?”. He could see how Paul gave him a bitch stare before giving Ringo a friendly nod. 

“Maybe it’s time for the, you know, kissing” George whispered to Ringo as the two stood outside of Paul’s car. Ringo nodded and looked over at a man who quickly nodded and walked away for a bit. “he’s a photographer, he has taken pics now and then to you know, sell” Ringo whispered. George nodded. Ringo looked over on the man who had his camera up and then stood on his tiptoes, leaning up towards George. George leant down and took Ringo’s hair in his hands. Slowly their lips met. Ringos lips massaged against his before they pulled away. “bye Ringo, good luck or break a leg or whatever you say” George said with a giggle as he opened the car door. Ringo smiled and waved back and walked away.

“Paul we have a problem” “uhu?” “I didn’t hate kissing him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to update this and Clementine as much as possible<3


	3. Greasy food and way too much alcohol

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. When George woke up he had a banging headache and was laying in an unusual soft bed. When he had turned around, he nearly fell out of the bed. Next to him laid Ringo on his stomach, naked. The man was still asleep and snoring. The only part of Ringo’s body that was hidden was his back, meaning George saw his whole, well bottom.  
Looking down on himself, he realized that Ringo wasn’t the only naked one. Suddenly it all came back to him, what happened last night.

It was an award show and Brian and Rory had agreed on the couple to attend the red market together. It was a movie award show, so the Beatles weren’t invited but Ringo were, plus George got a free, fancy meal.

George and Ringo matched with black suits and shirts and with rainbow ties. The cameras was smattering as George had his arm wrapped around Ringo’s waist and Ringo’s hand placed on Georges chest. The photographers and journalists shouted at them to look their way and questions like if the two were engaged or if they were interested in adopting. The two had smiled and posed and signed the magazine that had come out just some weeks ago. 

George sat next to Ringo as the award played. When Ringo’s category was told, the two locked hands. Ringo’s hands were soft arm warm, George squeezed it lightly and he could see Ringo smile. 

Sadly though, Ringo lost but he didn’t seem to mind. The two sat down at the dinner as the first meal was served, crab soup. The two ordered in some wine and they enjoyed themselves. 

As the other two courses went on, the wine added on, and after that, champagne and lastly drinks. The two soon escaped into a bathroom stall. George seated himself on the toilet seat and Ringo wasn’t short to follow on and was sitting in Georges lap. 

The two men let their hand explore each other’s bodies. Georges hands travelled down Ringo’s pants. The older man let out a moan as George squeezed his butt. The two pulled their lips apart as Ringo started grinding back and forth. George kept his hands on Ringo’s behind as he moaned out. “we should get out, go to bed” George mumbled. “I’m not tired……..oh OH” Ringo said, smiling widely as he got it, “let’s get a taxi, to get to my hotel”. 

The two got into a cab, spearing no time and soon their lips were on each other’s again.   
And as the two stumbled in in Ringo’s room, the fun really begun.

__

George buried his face in his hands, wondering what to do. He knew he shouldn’t stay, but he wanted to. The bed was soft and Ringo’s snores were soothing. It soon dawned on him that he hadn’t heard the soft snores. He turned over to face Ringo, looking directly into those big, ocean blue eyes. “Good morning” Ringo groaned, massaging his forehead. “Hangover?” George asked. Ringo nodded and groaned “fuck I need calories, you want breakfast?”. George nodded.

Ringo went into the bathroom and came out with two robes. He threw one to George while putting the other one. He grabbed the phone to the reception, ordering food and fills to get over a headache.

Soon there was a knock on the door. As Ringo opened the door a waiter rolled in a carriage with loads of greasy food. Ringo tipped the waiter as George digged in on the pizza. “you can have it all of that, I can’t eat pizza” Ringo said, handing George one of the two pills “swallow”. The two swallowed the pills down with orange juice. “Now let’s feast” Ringo said.

The two ate and ate.  
“Now lets just not just eat, let’s get to know each other” Ringo said, halfway into a fried chicken. George nodded “sure, full name?”. “Richard Starkey Jr, whats yours?” Ringo asked, looking over on the other man. “Just George Harrison” George said, mouth full of pizza.

“My turn, where you see yourself in 10 years?” Ringo asked, looking over on the man. George thought for a moment then answered; “I’ve always liked the idea of like stepping out of the spotlight and like get a farm or a house out in like the middle of nowhere”. “so you can’t see the band being together in ten years?” Ringo asked. George shrugged “it’s just loads of drama with John and Paul fighting and Pete like always having to comment and shit and I want to write songs, but they don’t believe in me doing that”. Ringo nodded and stroked George over his arm “I would love to hear your song someday”. George smiled and felt his cheek warm up. 

“what about you, you in 10 years?” he quickly blurted out. Ringo smiled shyly “please don’t judge me, but I always liked the idea of like 10 kids”. George smiled “that’s cool though, kids are fun”. Ringo nodded, smiling. The two stayed like that, eating the food in silence.


	4. Cuddles and ramen

“Shut the fuck up Pete” Paul shouted to the drummer.

“Why are you so salty Paul, because I’m right?” Pete said, smirking. John rolled his eyes and threw some insult back to the other two men. However, George couldn’t care anymore. He had left the room. He sat down on the floor outside the studio with his acoustic guitar and a notebook. He had gotten a idea for a song lately. He strummed it lightly and mumbled the lyrics. He could hear angry mumbles from the studio but decided to ignore it. 

The door swung up. “George get your lazy ass in here!” John shouted. George sighed and looked down on the paper in front of him. The song was done. “Coming!” George shouted back as he picked up the guitar and song.

George felt the tension laying thick in the air. Pete was sitting behind the drums, smoking a cigarette even though they weren’t allowed to, Paul sat on a chair, scrolling through his phone while John sort of nearly pushed George in front of the other man. George took up the paper and handed it to Paul. “I’ve written this, maybe it can be on the album?” George said, as Paul read through the lyrics. “Carve your number on my wall and maybe you will get a call from me……George what is this?” Paul looked up on George. “it’s a song, a love song” George said as he felt his smile dip “I’m really proud of it”.  
Paul shook his head “George just because you and Ringo has-” Paul made a vulgar move with his fingers “- doesn’t mean it’s love”. 

George ripped the paper from Paul. In the progress the paper broke in two. George breath hitched. He took the two pieces, his guitar and jacket and left.

George laid his guitar in the backseat and his jacket and song in the seat next to him. Paul was wrong, George and Ringo hadn’t just fucked, they had done so much more. The two had hung out at Georges apartment and Ringo’s hotel room. They had joked, talked, cuddled and even kissed, for you know, training for the public. George let the tears spill down as he drove home. 

__

As soon as George got home, he called Ringo. He promised to come over as soon as possible. George thanked and hung up. He taped the song carefully together and gave Corky some food before getting dressed in his pajamas and got to bed.

“Georgie?” he heard from the front door, that beautiful, soothing voice. “Come in, it’s probably open” he shouted back. He heard the front door open and close and then lock. He heard steps that came closer and closer. “hi” Ringo said, sitting down on the bed, stroking George on his back “I brought ramen for you”. George looked up on the man and smiled. 

George ate the noodles as Ringo watched, and occasionally wiped the man’s face with a tissue as soup spilled down or if a tear slipped as George told what had happened in the studio. “if the band breaks up I don’t even care anymore” George said. Ringo nodded “can I hear the song?”. George blushed “it’s not very good”. “of course it will be amazing, please Georgie” Ringo said, giving George puppy dog eyes. George blushed over the nickname but nodded and handed Ringo the bowl of noodles before getting his guitar.

“If I needed someone to love, you're the one that I'd be thinking of…”   
George sang the whole song and as he looked up, Ringo smiled widely “that’s beautiful Georgie!”. George smiled and his cheeks got even hotter “thank you”. “Are you feeling better, do you want to do anything?” Ringo asked, giving George a warm smile. George thought for a moment “can we please cuddle and watch the UKs The Office?”. Ringo nodded and soon the two were in not more than just their underwear and Ringo a t-shirt and George his pajamas pants. They let the time go on and as the UK version of The Office ended, the two started on the US one. The two stayed like that until they fell asleep, Ringo on top of George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like these chapters sucks, sorry


	5. horror movies and phone calls

George sighed happily as Ringo leant the back of his head against Georges shoulder. The bath was hot and smelled amazing from the bath bomb. 

George wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Ringo’s hair felt soft against his shoulder. He softly sighed and closed his eyes. 

__

George was surprised when Ringo suddenly got out of the bath, after just 15 minutes or so. “what’s happening? I thought you didn’t have work today?” George questioned. Ringo shook his head and wrapped himself in a robe “we’re going too fast, this isn’t something you do this early”. George quickly got out, not bothering to put on a robe “yes but why can’t we be different?” he softly stroked Ringo over his cheek. The older man bit his lip “I’m just scared this will lead to something bad George”. George looked the man deep in his eyes “what do you mean?”. “I live in Los Angeles and you live in London, that’s far, and we both work a lot, it’s impossible” Ringo said, looking down. “well then be it, plus we can travel and talk on Skype, and let’s just enjoy what we have for now” George said, placing his hands on Ringo’s hips and leant his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. Ringo nodded “alright, lets do that”.

__

Ringo screeched and hid under the covers as the murder jumped out and stabbed woman. The two had decided to spend all day in bed with horror movies and popcorn. George chuckled as Ringo hid and leant against George. “I have signed up to audition for a horror movie, what have I done?” Ringo whined. George laughed “I can’t wait to see you in it”. “it’s not sure I get it” Ringo said, cuddling up close to Georges thigh, wrapping his arm around it. “with such a good actor as you, you should get every role possible” George said, stroking his lover over his messy moptop. Ringo had gone back to focus on the movie, hiding the blush that was taking over his face. 

“two cheeseburgers with extra cheese, two strawberry milkshakes and extra big fries” George said as he ordered lunch for the two. He had chosen to not show up today in the studio. He wanted Paul to think over what he did, George respected Paul but I hope he felt guilty. 

__

George had never thought someone could look cute when they ate, but here Ringo were. He had a bit of sauce on his cheek and looked adorable, the little man trying to fit the big hamburger to take a bite. George chuckled as he looked over on his man. “whot?” Ringo asked, mouth full of food. George shook his head “nothing, you look cute though”. Ringo looked over on the chuckling man as he chewed, wondering what he had done.

In the middle of the lunch, Georges phone rang, it was Paul. “why are you not here?” Paul shouted as soon as George answered the call. “I’m hanging out with my boyfriend, say hi Ringo” George answered, putting the call on speaker. “hiii” Ringo purred before stuffing his mouth with fries. Paul stayed quiet before exploding; “shut the fuck up George, come here and record, Pete and John are driving me crazy”. George shook his head, forgetting for a moment that Paul couldn’t see him “if you’re sorry that you broke my song” he said. He knew it was probably a bit rude towards Paul, but he was mad and wanted some alone time with Ringo right now. “Look George I’m sorry, but we have to record” Paul whined. “I’ll come in tomorrow, Paul, I promise, I just need today off” George said without hanging up. 

After that they didn’t get any calls and the lovers went on to watch romcoms instead of horror. In the middle of ‘13 going on 30’. George tucked the man in and kissed him on his nose. “you have no idea how much I’m falling for you” George whispered before laying down next to the older man, soon falling asleep too.


	6. I'm sorry

George dialed the phone number once again. Once again it led to the same thing he had heard so many other times these last four days. Every time George has called Ringo since that day, he had been ignored by the older man. He could always hear the signals before it suddenly turned faster for a second before it went silent, meaning Ringo had declined the call. First, he had thought it was because maybe Ringo didn’t have Georges number. But he had mentioned how Rory had given it to him, so why did he decline?

George took an inhale from his cigarette as he put his phone down in his back pocket. The band had recorded the last couple of days, making George extremely tired. To then stumble home, take a glass of whiskey and try to call Ringo.

George just wanted to talk, and cuddle because goddamn, sometimes a man just needs a cuddle. Ringo needs to answer, he wants to know if something is wrong, if that’s the reason he hadn’t answered.   
He had asked Pete about it while John and Paul were fighting. Pete had said it probably was just work and that George shouldn’t worry. But George was worried, because Ringo should fucking pick up the phone. 

__

George hadn’t even been home for an hour after the studio when the doorbell rang. When George opened the door, he was greeted by two sad blue eyes. “hi” Ringo whispered “can I come in?”. George nodded and opened the door, giving Ringo a warm smile. The older man seemed to ignore it and only looked down on his shoes. George tried to give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek which Ringo brushed away. “we need to talk” he said, looking up at George for the first time since entering the apartment. 

George nodded, wondering what was wrong. Ringo took a deep breath “we should break up. Listen I don’t know where this is going but this is basically mixing up private life and job which I promised myself I never would. Let’s just keep this what it should be, a PR relationship, let’s just smile at the camera and –“ Ringo was interrupted by Georges lips on his. “you seriously didn’t feel that something was there?” George whispered, feeling a big lump in his throat and how warm tears had started to run down his cheeks. “George, you barley know me, I barley know you, this is impossible to work! I’m so sorry George” Ringo said, his cheeks filled with tears as well “I’m gonna go”. “please don’t-“ Before George could answer Ringo left “-go”. 

The hallway was quiet. George just stood there, Corky stroking up against his leg. “fuck you” George whispered towards the door, like Ringo still stood there. “fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you-” George mumbled over and over again as he walked into bedroom. There was the cushion where Ringo had laid on just five days ago, giggling as he would let George kiss down his stomach, kissing carefully on the scars on Ringo’s lower stomach. 

George took the cushion where Ringos head had laid and threw it against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He then regretted and put it up and close to his chest. He snuggled down in bed, letting his tears fall. “for fuck sake Ringo, why? Why?” he mumbled. He let his tears spill down on his pillow. 

He soon let the anger fill him too. Tears running down his face, George punched the pillow over and over again. Soon he fell down in bed, exhausted and cheeks wet of tears. It was fast to fall, but George had a dream one night, ten kids running around on a big farm, Ringo there with a kid in his lap. George had understood how clingy that might be but he needed a positive source right now, with the band pretty much falling apart. He had hope that Ringo would be that source. Ringo probably didn’t have a lot of time left in London, but probably more time than the band got together. Then George could come to LA with Ringo and- he was thinking like a teenager. Like a teenage girl in love who imagined her and her crush driving away in the sunset. 

George got ice cream out of the freezer, whisky from his cabinet and berries from the fridge and made a milkshake that tasted horribly. In a cabinet over the sink he found some minipretzels. He drank the milkshake and ate the pretzels in front of ‘Community’. Corky was cuddled up against him and George would occasionally pat the fluffy, white cat. He was allowed to feel bad for himself, he had asked for too much, imagined too much. But he knew, the way Ringo kissed, that something was there. And he was gonna fight to get Ringo back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched 'How to lose a guy in ten days' while I wrote some of this chapter, I don't know if it's showing or not


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me irl, don't read this

George let the cigarettes nicotine calm him down. “you shouldn’t smoke in here” Brian muttered. They were in a car to meet up with Ringo and Rory. Mostly it was to discuss further moves but George had also seen it as a perfect opportunity to flirt with his muse. 

So far Ringo had been the inspiration to two songs of his, the first he had played to Ringo that day, while the second one was one that no one had heard. He had written it the day after Ringo decided to end it. George had put all his emotion down on that paper and he pretty much hoped Ringo would cry waterfalls while hearing it. Not that he wished Ringo any harm, but he should regret his decision to end it with George.

George had thought of that as well when picking his clothes this morning. With a pair of tight black jeans and a white shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, he was ready to make Ringo swoon. He had also put on his favourite cologne and subtly slicked back his hair, nearly looking as it had when he has 17. George was pretty sure that he nearly looked like a modern-day James Dean. He was certain this was gonna make Ringo go crazy. Then the two could get back together and get a farm and as many kids as Ringo desired.

__

He could feel Ringo’s eyes burning into his chest as Brian and George sat down at the table. With George sitting next to him, George could see Ringo’s face only getting a darker and darker shade of red as the minutes passed on. To tease, George slid in his foot between Ringo’s. As he started to make small, clumsy circles with his foot on Ringos lower leg, he could see the shorter man trying to act calm. As the food arrived, George placed his hand on Ringo’s thigh. Ringo gripped his arm, giving George pleading eyes as the taller man moved his hand upwards, getting closer and closer to his member. He felt Ringo’s pants getting tighter and Ringo’s grip on his arm getting harder. He could hear how the older man’s breathing had gotten faster. He looked over on the man, seeing Ringo biting his lower lip. George slowly leant over to the older man but before he could whisper anything, Ringo spilled down his drink on his own shirt.

“Fuck, uhm George could you help me?” he said standing up and walking away to the restroom. George wasn’t slow to follow.

George knocked on the door to one of the restrooms. Another door opened and before George could react, a hand had taken a firm grip on his arm and pulled him in.   
“what the fuck are you doing? We broke up, you can’t, you can’t do that” Ringo whispered, taking a firm grip on Georges shoulders. “just some fun, I miss you” George whispered, putting Ringo’s hands off his shoulders and brought them down and instead wrapping his own arms around the shorter man. George let his hand travel down and he squeezed Ringo’s bottom. The older man groaned and grinded against George. “we shouldn’t do this, we so shouldn’t do this” Ringo whimpered as George started to unbutton his jeans. “let’s have at least some fun” George whispered before he started to kiss down the older man’s neck, occasionally biting down. 

“Fuck it, just fuck me already” Ringo hissed, trying to unbutton Georges shirt. George smirked and unbuttoned the buttons Ringo had failed to before taking off his pants. The two men were now in nothing but their boxers and Ringo still had his shirt. George removed the twos boxers before pressing Ringo against the tiled wall, “jump” he whispered. Ringo nodded and soon the shorter man had his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist. “suck” George whispered, holding up two fingers to Ringo’s lips. George had to hold in a moan as Ringo sucked on the fingers. However, the two men were both eager and soon George pulled the fingers out of the man’s mouth and was positioning them against the smaller man’s hole. “1 2 3” he counted before putting both fingers in at the same time, making the older man whine and moan at the same time, digging his nails into the younger mans back. George didn’t waste time and started scissoring, hearing Ringo whimper.

Not being able to wait, George pulled out the fingers and before Ringo could catch his breath, George slipped his member in. He thrusted carefully until he felt Ringo stiffen up and let out a big moan. George hid a groan, trying not to act like that was the most beautiful sound ever, he started to thrust faster and harder, trying to hit that spot with every thrust. 

Afterwards, while getting dressed, George wrapped his arms around Ringo. “George we shouldn’t do this, please George” Ringo mumbled, wiping away something from his eyes. “I need you Ritchie” George whispered, stroking Ringo. “For the London time, George but I don’t want to break your heart” Ringo said, leaning against George. “you won’t, I promise you that you won’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'M TRYING BUT SCHOOL SUCKS ATM


	8. Paris

Paris. They were on a weekend in Paris. Ringo had the weekend off and so did George. George woke up on the Saturday to the sight of a naked Ringo sleeping in his arms. “I can get used to this” he mumbled, flicking a stain of hair out of the shorter mans face. “I want you so much, I want to give you everything”.   
Brian had found them a hotel in the heart of Paris, right next to Seine, and on the other side of it, the Eiffel tower. Their balcony was even facing it.

__

George took a big bite of a croissant. He looked over on the man on the other side of the table, just wearing a pair of boxers and a morning robe, just like George himself. “fuck you look hot” George whispered. Ringo looked down on his tea, trying not to show George how he was blushing like crazy. 

__

Tight jeans, Ringo was wearing tight jeans and George was pretty sure his world was imploding for just that reason. Trying to stay calm, George wrapped his arm around Ringo’s waist. He could see how Ringo was trying to hold in his smile.   
George leant his head against Ringos as the elevator went down. 

__

“Now will you tell me where we’re going?” Ringo asked as the taxi sped away. George smiled “not yet my love, it’s a surprise”.

“you’re kidding, right?” Ringo looked at George to see if he was joking. George shook his head “heck no”. Ringo looked at the logo over the entrance; Disneyland Paris. “a day at Disneyland for my prince” George whispered softly. Ringo’s breath hitched but he couldn’t help to smile. 

George took his hand and led Ringo up towards the entrance. He liked being together with the taller man. It made him feel warm and comfortable inside.   
When George put on him a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, it made him feel cute and, well, loved. George had whispered how they could take their kids there someday, making Ringo giggle and blush. He looked over on the families, imagining having kids one day. Having some with George wasn’t something he usually would complain about. The problem was though that they lived on two different sides of the world and technically they were colleagues, something his mom had warned him about, to never date someone you work with. But maybe one day, George and him could be one.

George handed him a package of churros. Ringo nearly melted by the smile the younger man gave him. He had Mickey Mouse mouses ears as well and it looked so cute against his messy dark hair. He stood on his tip toes and kissed the young man’s beautiful lips. Georges lips tasted like chocolate syrup, from the churros chocolaty topping. He could hear people around him whisper, hearing their names now and then but ignored it. When he pulled apart, George was smiling. George had wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “let’s have some fun my prince” Ringo could hear the younger man whisper.


	9. Disney and thinking

Ringo could hear their names being whispered, and people taking photos of them. Tomorrow some of those photos would be on the frontpage of magazines all over England. Rory and Brian would shake hands and tell themselves that they had done good.

He remembered when Rory had asked him about George, if he had anything against act like they were in a relationship. Ringo had been up for it since it was just for red carpets and lunch dates sometimes. Now he stood in a line for a rollercoaster with Georges arm wrapped around him. They were at Disneyland, now and then referring to places there where they should take their kids. Later they would go to dinner and then go back to the hotel room to probably fuck and later spoon. This wasn’t what Ringo had planned, this wasn’t what he had promised his mom, he shouldn’t do it. But he loved it. He loved the safeness that George brought, how soft his lips was, how his fangs would dig into his skin a little extra during sex, how beautiful his accent was, his soft snores and arms wrapped around Ringo in the morning. He loved George. He loved George. He loved George. and Ringo hated that he loved him.

He stood on his tiptoes and let his lips brush against Georges lips. It was like Eve and the apple, poisonous but so delicious. Georges smile, fuck was it beautiful. He looked away, trying to focus on the very very boring line, but don’t look at George, anything but George. Cute George with Mickey Mouse ears and polka dot shirt. He felt George giving him a peck on the top of his head. He couldn’t help it but to lean against George, hiding his face in his shirt and smell. The only times he would move until they got on the roller coaster. They had to take off their mickey mouse ears and Ringo held Georges hand tightly during the ride. He could hear the younger man laugh and Ringo could imagine how big Georges smile was. He couldn’t see it though, due to keeping his eyes shut the entire ride.

Stepping off, Ringo was sure he was drooling by looking at George. The younger mans hair was messy from the rides twists and turns. George smiled and held out a hand “need help?”. Ringo realized he had been staring and blushed like an idiot. He took the hand and stood up and got out. George put Ringo’s Mickey Mouse ears back on his head “beautiful”.

__

The rest of the day was spent on the other rides, eating and kissing, lots of kisses. The two basically stumbled into their hotel room, they kissed and touched all over. 

Ringo made sure George was asleep, extra checked and all before he whispered. “I’m in love with you Georgie”


	10. Phone calls and LA

George dialed the number once again and heard the same monotone voice say how the number was not in use anymore. He sighed and dialed Brian. “do you know why Ringo’s number is not working?” he asked as soon as Brian answered. He could hear Brian take a deep breath “guess I can’t hide it from you, George, Ringo went home”. Georges blood turned cold “to Los Angeles?”. “George, I’m sorry, I know you were fond of him” Brian said “I can, look George I can give you’re his American number, but if you contact him, it will be expensive”. George shook his head, not realizing that Brian couldn’t see him “give me his number”.

It didn’t take many tones before he heard a quiet “hello”. “What the fuck are you doing?” George spat out, not knowing where the anger came from “I thought we had something, what is fucking going on?”.

__

Ringo listened to the angry voice of George, feeling himself tearing up. “I’m sorry Georgie, please don’t be mad”. He heard George breathing deeply, calming down hopefully “why did you go home?”. Ringo sighed and crawled up so that his legs were against his chest “I’m sorry”. He could hear George taking deep breaths from the other side of the phone. He felt his heart beating inside his chest, feeling like it would jump out of his chest and right into Georges hands back in England. “Ringo” George said, his voice sounding darker than before “I’m coming to Los Angeles, we can talk this all out, okay baby?”. Ringo’s heart sped up even more and he nodded, realizing that George couldn’t see him “yes, that sounds good” he whispered. George answered with a much softer voice “I’ll see if they have a flight on Fridays, I wish I could go sooner but I need to record sweetheart”. “That’s alright, three days is fine Georgie” Ringo whispered, laying down in bed, pulling the covers up to his nose. The two said goodbye and Ringo hid himself under the covers, planning something, something very stupid.

__

It was Thursday and George had a hard time working as the fight between the three of his bandmates that started after John decided to bring his new girlfriend into the studio. The three screamed at each other and George could barley hold it in himself. He tried to strum his guitar but could barely hear it over the shouts. What he wanted was to talk it out with Ringo and then cuddle him tight. Now he couldn’t even get out a single inch of creativity from this damn studio, these damn bandmates, this damn band. He stood up and packed up his guitar. “Where are you going?” Pete shouted at him. George looked up “I quit, this is just stupid, I quit, bye” he said, walking out of the studio.

He threw the guitar in the backseat and drove home. As he closed the door to his, he took a deep breath. He threw clothes in a bag and booked a hotel room at the airport for the night. 

_

George laid down on the hotel bed and scrolled through Instagram. Georges profile had much less photos than any of his bandmates. His latest was of Ringo, with his mouth hidden behind a tower of cotton candy on Disneyland. It was one of many photos from that trip, his favourite being Ringo standing over him in bed, his face hidden behind his camera. Another was from the Eiffel tower, Ringo drinking wine from a plastic cup in the park next to it. With the beautiful memories he soon fell asleep, dreaming about the trip.

__

After millions of phone calls from his bandmates and Brian and hours and hours of traveling and landing in both Reykjavik and Seattle, George was finally in a taxi on the way to Ringo’s house. 

But as the taxi pulled up to the address given to him, he wondered if it really was the correct one. The house had music blasting out of it and people outside chatting and smoking. He paid the cab and took his bag, not wanting to seem rude, and after all, he didn’t know where else to go. 

George opened the door and was greeted by a room full of people. George looked around, trying to find Ringo. When the man was nowhere to be seen, George found his way up the stairs, looking if he was there. The older man wasn’t there either, but George left the bags there as he continued to look for his boyfriend. The house was big and he could be anywhere. 

“Hello there” George turned around by the voice. It wasn’t Ringo but a man with curly hair and a mysterious smile, he was pretty beautiful, but not as beautiful as Ringo though. “Hi, I’m George” George said, holding out his hand. The stranger shook his hand “Bob, so what are you doing here?”. George smiled “Ringo’s my boyfriend, but I have lost him, have you seen him?”. Bob shook his hand “nah I’m here with my friend, Eric”. George kept talking to the man until he felt someone pulling his arm. When he looked over he saw his boyfriend pulling at him. George smiled, relieved to see him at last. “come” was all Ringo said, pulling harder. George said a quick goodbye to Bob before following his boyfriend. 

Following him was harder than George would’ve thought. With the rooms swarmed with people it was easy to lose the tiny man, but George didn’t. He wasn’t going to lose Ringo when he had finally found him. 

When Ringo finally stopped, it was inside his bedroom. He quickly locked the door after George and quickly connected their lips in a messy kiss. George could feel a vague taste of alcohol from Ringo. They broke apart, walking over to the bed, letting pieces of clothing hit the floor. “don’t talk to him, you’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine” Ringo mumbled as he pushed George back onto the bed. “I’m not going to” George whispered, Ringo had removed the last pieces of their clothing. 

George looked down on the man, gasping at the sight he witnessed “baby, lube, we need to open you up” he whispered as he watched the man positioning himself to let Georges member enter him. Ringo didn’t answer and let the member enter him, biting his lip to hold in screams and letting his nails digging into Georges soft skin. When it’s fully in he sights, getting used for a moment before he started moving, earning moans from George. Georges hands are on his hips, guiding them as Ringo is rapidly moving. He led out a loud moan when he feels his spot being hit. He continues to hit it as the two men are moaning messes, Georges hand has moved over to Ringo’s member, touching it lightly. It feels like heaven when he comes and George not longer after him. 

Ringo crashes down, his head laying next to Georges neck. He feels his eyes getting more and more heavy. “I love you Georgie, but I can’t tell you that” he whispers before he falls asleep.

Left is George, still inside a sleeping Ringo. He tries to pull out but it’s worthless. Instead he pulls the covers over the two, kissing Ringo lightly on the head before trying to fall asleep as well, but not before whispering a “I love you too” to Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the "smut" sucked and if the chapter was hacky (also for you that comments, sorry for not answering you, I do love your comments and that you even take the time to comment, that all of you people that reads this takes their time to read, thank you<3)


	11. Good morning

When George woke up the next morning, it felt like a weight being gone from his stomach. Soon he realized it was literally so. Ringo was missing. He panicked for a moment before looking to his right and seeing a big bulge under the covers. “good morning” he whispered, pulling the covers off to reveal Ringo. The small man groaned and pulled the covers back up. George chuckled and got under the covers as well. 

Under them it was warm and dark. George looked over on Ringo who laid there, eyes closed and having a peaceful look on his face. George scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Ringo hid his face in Georges chest. “my ass hurts” he whispered. George chuckled “well you rode me with no prep at all, should be pretty sore my love”. “mmm” Ringo mumbled, eyes closed and smiling lightly “you smell like you”. George chuckled at the comment “is that something good”. Ringo nodded and cuddled closer to the man “I can’t have you though Georgie, I can’t, I promised my mom I couldn’t” he whispered. George tried to get more out of him but Ringo wouldn’t answer.

“I’m gonna take a bath” Ringo groaned “feel free to get breakfast”. George nodded as Ringo disappeared into the bathroom, still naked. George held in a quiet moan, deeply wanting to follow the smaller man in and have another round. Instead he wrapped himself in a robe and went to find the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess. Spilled out drinks and a mess of plastic cups. A woman stood at a counter, cleaning up a broken glass. When George stepped in, she looked up “hi” she said, looking surprised at him “I thought everyone had gone home”. George opened the fridge, looking for eggs “I’m his boyfriend, I’m staying over here”. “oh” the woman said, “well nice to meet you, I’m his mother”. George looked over on the woman, when a thing came to mind. “You’re his mom?” he asked, she nodded. George gained courage before asking; “Ringo had been telling me that he can’t love me, because of something with you, what is it about?”. He saw Ringos mom stop for a moment before sighing. 

“he’s still serious about it?”. She sat down by the table, taking a deep breath “Sit down, I’m gonna tell you something, I’m assuming that you’re the George Ritchie has told me about”. George nodded as he sat down. 

The woman sighed. “when Ritchie was seven, I started dating a man who I worked with. I loved him dearly but when he broke my heart, he started spreading the most horrendous rumors about me and Ritchie at our workplace. Out of anger and hurt I made him promise to never date anyone who will be a big part of his life after the relationship”. “Like a coworker” George whispered. She nodded “exactly, I never knew he still was following it, that he even remembered it”. “that explains it, because sometimes he is like we’re gonna be together and then the next moment he acts like I’m gonna burn him alive”. Ringo’s mom shook her head “oh little Ritchie”. “I’m not going to hurt him, I want to be with him, I want to wake up next to him and make him feel safe, I promise you I won’t ever hurt him” George begged. The woman patted him on his left arm “I believe you, I can talk to him, he has talked about you, he is scared but I believe that maybe you can help him”. George nodded “thank you”.

Minutes later Ringo walked in and Ringos mom, whose name turned out to be Elsie, made breakfast. The breakfast was nice and quiet, only the wind blowing and birds chirping outside. 

After, George disappeared up the stairs as Ringo and Elsie stayed downstairs to talk. George thankfully found his bag close to Ringos room and went to get dressed. 

As he put on his shirt on, Ringo came in. Ringo was just in a robe and George in boxers and the shirt. “Come” Ringo whispered as he sat down on the bed. George joined him by his side. Ringo sighed “I believe you talked to mom” he said. George opened his mouth to answer but the older man continued “you mean what you said?”. 

George nodded “we can take it slow, but I want you, and I think you want me. The Beatles is pretty much over, I left, frankly I don’t care if they continue, but I can stay here, I don’t have to live here in your house. I can buy my own house or apartment. But I believe you are the final push for me to leave. They don’t care about me or my songs, I have wanted to leave but didn’t know how, but here I am, and I want to stay here, with you” he said wrapping his arm around Ringo. The smaller man nodded, “I want to take it slow, but I want you but I also don’t want to be the reason your band breaks up” he whispered. George wrapped his arm around him and shook his head “it’s been coming for a while, and we will take it slow?”. Ringo nodded “yes lets take it slow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo this is the last chapter I would say, next one will be an epilouge<33 thank you all for reading this<3


	12. Epilouge

Their relationship was just as George had imagined it. It was loving and sweet and George always could always trust his small boyfriend. The band broke up shortly after the two got together and the papers would sometimes blame Ringo and Johns new girlfriend for the breakup. Everyone in the band knew that was far from the truth. The band had been bound to break up for a while, Ringo had just shown up at the right time for George. Their love was everything for the both, yet Ringo got very surprised five years into their relationship one morning;

“what?” he whispered, face covered in a gooey green facemask with his now longer hair up in a bun and with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. George chuckled at his confused boyfriend “for the third time, you’re the love of my life, and will you marry me?”. Ringo looked down on his sandwich and dirty pajamas before looking back at his boyfriend that was down on one knee with a ring in his hand “you want me like this?”. George nodded and took Ringo’s hand, the hand that wasn’t holding the sandwich 

“yes, I want you in face masks and sweatpants, I want you dressed up in your fanciest, I want you naked next to me or under me, I want you and me to get this farm, wherever you like, there we can adopt kids, as many as you want, imagine them running around there, learning how to walk and then grow up as you and me grow old and watch our grandchildren run around. I want a life with you as my husband, as Richard Harrison” he said kissing his boyfriends’ hand gently. When he looked into Ringos eyes he saw tears forming “you want that?” Ringo chirped. George nodded as Ringo looked down and took a deep breath before looking over at George again and nodded “yes, I want to marry you”. George sighed happily as Ringo put the sandwich away and sat down in front of George as his now fiancé slid the ring on. 

“how long do you have until you have to be on the set?” George asked before kissing his love. Ringo looked up at the clock, “three hours” he said as George started to kiss down his neck. “good” George said, picking up the smaller man and carrying him towards the bedroom “let’s have some fun”.

___

George lifted up his new husband and carried him in bridal style into the party tent. Their friends and family cheered and clapped. They had invited as many as possible and it really showed now, the tent was filled with people. George put Ringo down and kissed him passionately. The man had been his boyfriend for 8 years, engaged for 3 of them, now he was his husband. Elsie came up and handed over their 2-year-old daughter Violet to Ringo. George looked down at his little family, it was so perfect, and it could only get better.

__

George picked up the baby from the crib and handed the squealing baby to his husband. Ringo took the baby and held her close to his chest. “get the others to come in too” Ringo whispered as he tried to get the baby girl to sleep. 

George stepped out on the wet grass and took a deep breath. The farm was located three hours away from Liverpool. It was big and right now held chickens, rabbits, cats, and horses. Well all that and 8 kids, ranging from age 11 to 3 months. George worked from home, writing books and poems. Sometimes he would write a song but never release them, only playing them for Ringo and the kids. Ringo himself was home a lot as well but also worked for the local theater community with the kids’ group. 

He could hear giggles and screams from behind the house. He walked away to the back and saw his seven other kids running around, playing together. 

“kids, it’s time to go to sleep” he shouted. He heard groans from the kids even though most of them went inside. Everyone except their three-year-old son, Charlie “no sleep, I’m not going to bed” he said. George sighed before running up to his son and picking him up as Charlie gave out a surprised shout. He giggled but tried to break loose from his dad’s grip as he was carried into the house. “I’m not tired!” Charlie said, trying not to yawn.

George chuckled, kissing the kid on his forehead. The rest of the kids was already brushing their teeth’s or getting help from Ringo as George started to help Charlie. “story time, I want a bed time story now” their daughter Lily said after being done brushing her teeths. “soon darling, go and put on your pajamas and we’ll come” Ringo said. Some of the kids disappeared upstairs.

The whole family was seated in Lily’s bed as Ringo read Snow white for them all. Soon many of the kids were asleep and their parents carried them to their bed. “You wanna go to bed too?” Ringo asked, leaning again his husband while hugging him. “we can stay up a little longer, I found a bad horror movie that could be fun to watch if you know what I mean” George said with a smirk, placing his hands on Ringos hips. “The only reason to watch horror movies” Ringo mumbled, kissing his husband.

“Fuck” Ringo moaned, riding his husband as watching the movie in their bedroom. “be quiet darling, don’t want the kiddies to hear you” George whispered, grabbing Ringo by the hips. Ringo moaned “wasn’t that what the movie was about?” he whimpered. “yes, but can’t scream out loud by that” George whispered, kissing his husband on the neck. 

Ringo kept riding until he came all over the two, laying down on top of his husband. “I love you so much” he whispered. George smiled “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you and more endlessly thank yous for reading this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story that actually was supposed to be a oneshot but here we are, once again, thank you<33


End file.
